


The Truth

by sylvestercalzone



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Short Story, Time Travel, being stuck in an alternate timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvestercalzone/pseuds/sylvestercalzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty is sick of hiding his time travelling expedition from his alternate parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

Being stuck in an alternate universe and not knowing anything about your past is not fun. Marty Mcfly was just simply lying in his alternate bed, listening to his alternate Walkman in his alternate room.

_Why did Doc have to invent that damned time machine?_

Jennifer said she would be out of town for a month, so can't talk to anyone now about his time travels without having them think that he's a delusional fuck.

Unexpectedly, someone knocked at his door.

Marty groaned. The 17 year old boy just wanted to have some alone time with his thoughts now. It’s been 2 weeks since he came from 1885 to this much different timeline. Sure, he does like this alternate family, but he couldn't help but feel estranged from them. He hated that he couldn't get the chance to have any memories with them. Like that one time they mentioned going to Disney Land. His original parents could never afford to go there. Marty sighed as he lazily rose up from his bed.

"Who's there?"

"It's your father"

Marty pulled his headphones out of his ears. His alternate father was never awake at a time like this.

"Come in."

George slowly came into Marty's room with concerning eyes,

"Marty, I-uh, you've been acting very different for the past couple of days."

Marty knew this conversation had to occur sometime soon.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother and I are really worried about you. You've become so... so isolated from us, we tried ignoring it for a while, thinking it your hormones or something. Marty, are we doing anything wrong? Are you and Jennifer doing okay? Is anyone bothering you at school? Are you taking any drugs? We won't get mad at you, I promise. We can get you help. You can tell us anything."

Marty's father looked so fragile, he really wanted to know why his son is suddenly so forgetful about his past, it's not like he can get Alzheimer's disease at his age, right?

"Dad, everything's fine."

George clearly saw through his son's lying. He thought for a moment about leaving Marty's room and forgetting about it, then he realized that ignoring it wasn't going to make anything better. He was his father, he had the right to know what his son was hiding from him. Therefore, George exclaimed in a stern voice,

"Martin Seamus Mcfly, don't you dare lie to your father!"

Marty felt shocked by his alternative father's abrupt change of behaviour. He has never ever seen this side of him in his original father. For a second, he considered his options; he can continue to tell George that nothing is wrong, he can make up some bullshit story, or... he can tell him about the DeLorean. It was a stupid idea, but he felt as if he was going to explode if he didn't say anything to his family. Marty let out a sigh.

_Doc is gonna kill me if he finds out about this._

He briefly glanced at George's angry glare directed at him.

_Oh what the heck._

"Uhhh dad, I know this will sound crazy, but please hear me out."

Marty gushed out about the DeLorean, the Libyan terrorists, travelling to 1955, interrupting George’s and Lorraine’s first meeting, getting them to fall in love, hitting the lightning bolt that struck the clock tower to generate the 1.21 jiggowatts, going to 2015, stopping his wimpy future son from going to jail, etc, etc, etc. Marty finally exhaled a heavy breath of relief. Bottling up that wasn't easy. He anxiously looked up at George and felt surprised to see that he was smirking.

_He’s gonna send me to some psychologist now I know it_.

George burst out into laughter. Marty stared at his father in confusion.

"HAHAHAHAhaha ha... oh boy, so I was right all those years."

"W-wait, what?"

"You know, one time Darth Vader came into my room and started blasting one of those rock and roll songs you like in my ears and demanded that I would take Lorraine to the Enchantment Under the Sea dance or he would melt my brains with a "heat ray". When you were begging me to take you to see Star Wars in 1977 and I heard that same song blasting from your room, I knew something was up."

Marty stared at his father in utter disbelief,

"So y-you actually believe me? But I thought..."

"Marty, you do know that I am a science fiction writer, right? I’ve written stranger things than that. Come on, let's go to the movies, and on the way you can tell me more about this alternate timeline you came from. You know, I heard that Rocky IV came out recently."

Marty didn't know what to make of this, so he simply followed George out of his room.


End file.
